This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Objective: Behavioral and personality characteristics associated with excessive inhibition and disinhibition are observed in patients with eating disorders. This study examined the neural correlates of inhibitory control in adolescents with these disorders. We hypothesized that patients with symptoms of binge eating and purging would show aberrant activation in regions associated with response inhibition, and that this pattern would differ from patients with restricting eating behaviors. Methods: Thirteen adolescents with binge eating and purging, i.e., bulimia nervosa or anorexia nervosa, binge-purge subtype ,14 with anorexia nervosa, restricting subtype, and 13 healthy controls performed a rapid jittered event related Go-NoGo task. FMRI images were collected using a 3T GE scanner and a spiral pulse sequence. A whole-brain 3-group ANOVA in SPM5 was used to identify significant activation associated with the Main Effect of Group, for the comparison of correct NoGo versus Go trials. The mean activation in these clusters was extracted for further comparisons in SPSS. To read about other projects ongoing at the Lucas Center, please visit http://rsl.stanford.edu/ (Lucas Annual Report and ISMRM 2011 Abstracts)